


Morning Meetings

by elevators_not_worthy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Slightly ooc for some characters, Swearing, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unedited We Die Like Men, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevators_not_worthy/pseuds/elevators_not_worthy
Summary: “You enjoy my presence?” Bucky’s mouth lifted in a teasing smile.“Who doesn't? Big, buff and hot as hell isn't much of a problem to be around.” Tony shrugged when he sat down.“Mr. Stark are you flirting with me? Because I have been known to win at these types of games.” Bucky smirked at Tony.“Is that a challenge Sergeant Barnes because if so I intend to win.” Tony leaned towards Bucky.“Why don't you put your money where your mouth is Stark.” Bucky grinned and leaned close to Tony as well.“How about instead I put my mouth where yours is?”





	Morning Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is just a rushed word vomit, i dont even know the main plot. its very random lol. enjoy<3

Tony did not expect to walk into the kitchen and find Bucky sitting on one of the bar stools at the table drinking coffee. It was 2:37 in the morning and Tony was only here because he was on another binge in the lab. However Bucky just sat there at the table silently drinking coffee, resting his head on his metal arm that he had propped up on the table. Tony stopped and stared at the super soldier for a couple seconds before blinking and walking towards the coffee machine.

 

“So, you just like to sit in the dark at a table during the nights?” Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and turned towards Bucky and sat in a stool beside across from him. Bucky shrugged and raised his cup to his mouth taking a short drink.

 

“Nothing else to do, I get nightmares. Can't really stop that and I would rather avoid them. And what else am I supposed to do?” Bucky brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face with his metal hand and continued looking at Tony.

 

“Makes sense, I used to do the same thing. Except I would entertain myself so i’m not sitting around bored out of my mind.” Tony rested his mug in front of his mouth softly blowing on the steam to cool the drink off a little bit. “Why don't you go make Capsicle play catch with you? Or climb the vents and scare birdbrain? There must be something to do.” Tony asked Bucky, who just shrugged and went back to his coffee.

 

“There's better things to do. Don't wanna wake Stevie, he needs to sleep or he gets all restless and is craving for a beating. Apparently 70 years of sleep isn't enough.” Bucky’s mouth tilted up in a soft smile and he glanced back up at Tony who gave a short meaningful laugh at the shot at Steve.

 

“You should come by the lab more, I would  _ love  _ to get my hands on that metal arm. We could get to know each other better.” Tony told Bucky. Bucky’s blue eyes twinkled in the dark obviously about to retort with something.

 

“Is that all you want to get your hands on doll. How well are we talking about getting to know each other?” Bucky smirked when Tony blushed he wiped the expression off his face fast before replying.

 

“I don't know, maybe we will find out if you come by more often. How about tomorrow- or today?” Tony sighed, “Time is stupid. Later today at lunch?” Tony looked hopeful waiting for a response from Bucky.

 

“Lunch works for me.” He shrugged finishing the last bit of coffee he got up and grabbed an apple and made his way to exit the room.

 

“You going to try to sleep?” Tony asked him.

 

“Nah, the gym seems to be calling my name. I’m gonna go break some punching bags.” Bucky said before he turned and left the room.

 

Tony let out a breath and smiled to himself. Bucky was always nice and charming whenever they had short yet meaningful conversations. He’s been around for a while and was always coming and going throughout the tower. He made quick friends with Clint and Sam and apparently already knew Natasha so they could be found talking in Russian together. Also Tony hasn't gotten to check out the arm yet, and that is one thing he has always wanted to do since Bucky showed up. The former soldier is also really easy on the eyes with his muscles, long hair and smile that can make anybody drop dead. So now Tony has plans with a supersoldier and a really cool arm.

 

* * *

  
  


Tony worked silently with music blaring in the background, he had a flathead screwdriver in his hand and he was messing around with a circuit board. He rolled around on his chair going from one desk to another and grabbing new tools. He heard a knock on his window in his lab and he turned and saw Bucky standing there. Tony smiled and ordered Friday to let him in, Bucky seemed relaxed as he walked in and pulled up a stray stool to the desk Tony was working at.

 

“Hey.” Bucky said softly smiling. “What are the plans for today?” He asked looking around the room at various pieces of art and technology. His eyes twinkled with wonder and admiration as he looked at all of the new tech.

 

“Well, I think we should get to know eachother better, and before you complain about knowing me enough from seeing each other around the tower, that was before I knew you didn't sleep due to nightmares.” Tony dropped his screwdriver and looked at Bucky. “Also, nightmares are something I could be preventing with some tech and simulations. I know because I tested it on me, and it helps.” Tony breathed and smiled at Bucky again.

 

“You know i'm an ex assassin right? I have habits to get intel and learn about who I am with. I’m pretty sure I know enough about you.” Bucky grinned at Tony like he was challenging him. “And what are we supposed to do? Play 20 questions?” Bucky asked.

 

“I mean that is one thing we could do, or just talk about what we like.” Tony suggested. “I also really want to become best friends with your arm.”

 

“So are you okay with me? Even after everything that happened you are fine with me sitting in your lab talking to you?” Bucky asked leaning forward while slightly slouching in on himself.

 

Tony gave him a small smile. “Of course, i'm not one to hold a grudge and even though it's not really easy getting over I will be able to survive.” Tony pushed his past project aside and picked up his screwdriver. “Can you just quickly put your arm there. I'm gonna quickly scan it.” A blue holographic grid of light moved over his arm and later there was an image of all of the technology inside projected over the table. Bucky quietly awed at the science and how Tony made all of it.

 

Bucky sat in awkward silence as Tony began working on his arm “So, um what's your favorite color?” Bucky asked trying to break the awkward tension, he only seemed to make it worse though. Tony just laughed.

 

“Is that the best question you have? You could ask me any question and I would answer it, and you ask me what my favorite color is?” Tony kept lightly laughing before speaking again. “It’s red by the way.” Tony looked up and smiled at Bucky.

 

“Oh.” Bucky returned the smile. “I have another question. Why are you doing this?” 

 

“I don't understand what you mean.” Tony said to him.

 

“I mean helping me, even though you knew what I did, and for being really nice I guess. It just doesn't feel right to me. I sometimes don't know what I feel, but I think that I don't deserve this.” Bucky frowned at his words. Tony sighed and looked Bucky directly in the eye.

 

“Hey, I promise you, you didn't do anything wrong and you definitely deserve this. After everything Hydra has done to you and you are still walking this planet alive. You are really strong and I don't have to forgive you,” Bucky looked towards the ground. “I would have to forgive Hydra for doing this.” Bucky looked back up at Tony, some tension falling off of his shoulders.

 

“You did nothing wrong and I want you to forgive yourself and I know I don't know you that well, but I do know that you are amazing. Also Steve loves storytime and from everything I have heard, you seem pretty awesome.” Tony rubbed his face and sighed. “This is getting really sappy. So how about a question for you? Have you caught up with the modern movies?”

 

Bucky laughed and rested his head in his hand. “I don't know, I like Star Wars?”

 

“Was that a question or an answer?” Tony asked, Bucky laughed and just shrugged.

 

“I don't know.” Bucky said before they spent the next hour in silence while Tony played around with Bucky’s arm.

 

* * *

  
  


“Is this going to be an often occurrence where I walk into the kitchen at ass-crack of dawn in the morning and you are going to sit there and make brooding look hot?” Tony asked Bucky when he walked into the kitchen for the thousandth time this month meeting Bucky in the exact place.

 

“What can I say? I'm just excited to see you this early.” Bucky smirked

 

“Careful soldier, I might think you enjoy my presence as much as I enjoy yours.” Tony said as he continued his routine of getting coffee and sitting down by Bucky.

 

“You enjoy my presence?” Bucky’s mouth lifted in a teasing smile.

 

“Who doesn't? Big, buff and hot as hell isn't much of a problem to be around.” Tony shrugged when he sat down.

 

“Mr. Stark are you flirting with me? Because I have been known to win at these types of games.”

 

“Is that a challenge Sergeant Barnes because if so I intend to win.” Tony leaned towards Bucky.

 

“Why don't you put your money where your mouth is Stark.” Bucky grinned and leaned close to Tony as well.

 

“How about instead I put my mouth where yours is?” Tony said before he very lightly brushed his lips against Buckys and standing up and walking away out of the kitchen back to his lab before Bucky could deepen the (barley) kiss.

 

“Tease.” Bucky growled out as he grumbled into his mug of coffee.

 

* * *

  
  


“That's it! And then he just gets up and waltzes out of the fucking room like he didn't just do that to me!” Bucky exclaimed to Steve as they watched some new movie he didn't really care about.

 

“So, Tony walks into the kitchen starts flirting with you, kisses you and leaves before you can react?” Steve listened while laughing at Bucky's annoyance of the entire situation. “That kinds of sounds like him.”

 

“Yeah but we have been playing around like this for like a month! We have been getting along and I thought that he would have finalized everything this morning. But nope! He’s a menace and just totally leaves me in the dust.” Bucky crosses his arms. “It’s not funny Steve!” 

 

“It kind of is. I thought you were the king of charm and flirting, you’re probably just hurt that the title has been taken away from you.”

 

“Well you still have your title of being the world's biggest dumbass who doesn't listen to anybody.” Bucky grumbled.

 

“I don't know, have you met Tony’s Spider-Kid. He’s giving me a run for my money in that department.” Steve laughed “Why don't you just make the first move, don't do anything stupid and dramatic. Just something simple to show Tony that this isn't a joke for you, although it is hilarious for me.” Steve said before he got up and left the room leaving Bucky behind to brood.

 

“Screw it, i'm gonna kiss him.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey Tony.”

 

“What the hell! Nat? Why the in the name of pineapple pizza did you sneak up on me?” Tony cried as his hand flew up to his chest.

 

“I heard about your little hit and run with Barnes.” She smirked knowingly, and Tony just smirked back.

 

“And what did you hear?”

 

“Heard you gave him a skinny kiss and ditched the scene before Barnes could reply.” Nat chuckled shaking her head. “He’s gonna be mad, probably gonna get you back.”

 

“That's what I was afraid of, he’s mad isn't he? Well he was asking for it when he started this flirting game with me at the beginning of the month.”

 

“That's not what he is mad about. Just be ready, I know not gonna let it go.” Nat said before she turned and left the room.

 

“Did you actually do that to the Winter Soldier? Dude you are so screwed.” A voice said from the ceiling.

 

“Shut up Bird Box and mind your own business before I have to tie a ribbon around your eyes to make sure your nose isn't dirty from digging around in my shit.” Tony said to Clint who was obviously crawling around in the vents.

 

“Dude, Bird Box doesn't even make sense, my name is Hawkeye not Sandra Bullock. Also that's harsh.”

 

“Well it has the word bird in it doesn't it? Now go eavesdrop on someone else before you get dropped out of those vents.” Tony jokingly said to the archer, he could immediately hear quiet shuffling and he knew Clint was gone. 

 

Tony spent the next week trying to avoid Barnes until it was inevitable.

 

* * *

  
  


Bucky tried to get Tony alone for days and it wouldn't work, he even didn't come to the kitchen in the morning anymore. So when he caught Tony walking into the main room he jumped at his chance.

 

“Hey Tony!” When Tony heard him he seemed to rush himself and just as quickly as he entered, he was exiting the room. “No wait! I swear to god Tony if you run away!” Bucky chased him and he caught him by the shoulder spun him around and Tony looked him right in the eyes.

 

“Oh shit, the consequences of my actions have finally caught up to m-” 

 

Bucky cut Tony off with a kiss, it started out soft but then Tony started kissing back. Bucky was massaging Tony's neck and licking at his lips for entrance and when Tony complied that's when Bucky leaned away, turned around and walked away back to the couch.

 

“Wait- wha- what was that?” Tony called to Bucky, he was stunned and still stood up in the middle of the room.

 

“It was a kiss doll. Surely you know that.”

 

“What does it mean? Wait , is this payback? Is this what Nat meant?” Tony asked, he finally snapped out of his trance and walked over and stood in front of Bucky.

 

“Well, at least I had more to offer. I won because you are speechless, I am also getting the last say in this. Also if you tease me like that again I will never talk to you again. Ever.” Bucky said, he stood up and was a couple inches away from Tony’s space.

 

“I don't know soldier, I think differently.” Then Tony leaned in and was going for Bucky’s lips then quickly changed courses and pecked him on the cheek.

 

“Mutherf-” Bucky said as he dragged Tony back and connected their mouths in a hard fierce kiss and he pulled him down tumbling onto the couch together.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok, that was very rushed and also VERY unedited. i hope it wasnt that hard to read. also go check out my [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
